


Owl Kink

by Animemes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Memes, anime memes, nut button, owl furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animemes/pseuds/Animemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i cant believe bokuto's a fuckign furry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Akaashi: *dresses up as an owl*

Bokuto:

  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the highly anticipated sequel

Akaashi: *hoots during sex*

Bokuto:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> third time's the charm

Akaashi: "I've been thinking about you owl night long..."

Bokuto:

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four's the score

Akaashi: *wears [this shirt](https://www.etsy.com/listing/233589298/funny-owl-shirt-punny-tee-mens-womens#)*

Bokuto:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well to be fair he looked like this:  
> http://imgur.com/ZQwNYuZ


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get spicy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you saw me delete a chapter five before this, it's because i fucked up.

Bokuto: " _Akaaaaashi!!_ Don't go!"

Akaashi: "I'm talon you, owl be right back."

Bokuto: 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fault in Our Owl Kinks

Akaashi: "Hoot hoot?"

Bokuto: "Hoot hoot."

Akaashi: "Maybe hoot hoot will be our always."

Bokuto: 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Akaashi: *watches an owl documentary*

Bokuto:

 


	8. Chapter 8

Akaashi: *wins a plush owl for Bokuto in a claw machine*

Bokuto:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (psst check out [my newest story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084494) about kuroo and bokuto getting high on ice cream)


	9. Chapter 9

Bokuto: “Who's your favorite Harry Potter character?”

Akaashi: “Hedwig, of course.”

Bokuto:


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thx 4 69 kudos i love u all

Bokuto: “What's your favorite TV show?"

Akaashi: “Doctor Hoo.”

Bokuto: 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time to get spoopy

Akaashi: *dresses up like rowlet*  
Bokuto:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating much in this past month, school has been royally fucking me in the ass and i've had almost no inspiration 
> 
> But! I have a new story coming out soon about farm sin and nerds bonding over gay angst, be on the lookout for that soon *finger guns*


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back, back again

Akaashi: *hoots when Bokuto’s spike goes through the block*

Bokuto:

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's back, bitches.

Akaashi: *sings off-key at a karaoke bar*

Akaashi: “And I will owlways love you!”

Bokuto:

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things start to get spicier

Akaashi: *buys an owl*

Bokuto: 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Akaashi: “Owls.”

Bokuto:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i've been inactive for over a year. but guess what?
> 
> i'm back, bitches.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: god i finally fixed all the chapters i had no idea the pictures were missing aslkjdfskdl;fkdjf


End file.
